


A painting

by Maraviri



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom, Wizards - Tales of Arcadia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraviri/pseuds/Maraviri
Summary: inspired by The Balcony, it is a small gift that I came up with when I finished reading your story
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegloryofdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730794) by [forthegloryofdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/pseuds/forthegloryofdragons). 



Douxie was in New York with Archie and Nari on the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Last week a collection of old paintings had arrived from England that would only be staying for another week and from what he had heard from a client while working, the collection included a small collection of paintings that inspired William Shakespeare to create his works and Claire She had begged him to come take photos and send them to her, especially if there was anything from Romeo and Juliet.  
Archie changed shape and hid inside Douxie's jacket before reaching the locker. The magician bought two tickets and handed one to Nari, who welcomed it, she hadn't seen much human art and was very excited to learn more.

  
The museum was not very crowded so it was easy to get around. Soon they reached the section of the museum dedicated to the loaned collection, each painting filled with beautiful forgotten landscapes and people whose names no one remembered. Near the end was a group of three paintings that caused the three magical visitors to stop in their tracks. they were part of the same collection that was under the name of "a forbidden magical time". The first was of the camelot castle seen from afar with each tower perfectly positioned, the sunlight that came out of the horizon showed that in a short time the day would turn into night. Douxie felt the air catch in his lungs. The painting was so perfect and lifelike that you could swear you were there, on the outskirts of Camelot, just before night fell and the trolls came out of their hiding places in the woods. In fact, if you paid attention, you could see in a corner where the forest could be seen a group of non-human eyes hidden in the dark.

  
The second painting showed a boy from behind who seemed to be carrying something heavy in his arms on the way to the castle, the boy with black hair was tied up in a kind of ponytail, a black leather vest over his blue shirt. Everyone was sure that it was Douxie who was walking among the people of the Camelot market. He was one more person in the crowd but it was him, he immortalized him in a painting that hundreds and even thousands of people had seen throughout time.

  
Nari turned his gaze to the last painting in the collection and gasped out loud, putting his hands to his face in disbelief. If seeing Douxie from behind in the middle of a crowd was surprising, the last painting was unheard of. Douxie turned to look at the painting almost reluctantly and also gasped in surprise. There, in the middle of a museum for all to see, was a painting of Claire and Jim.

  
She was on one of the many balconies of Camelot Castle leaning over the balcony with her gaze directed down the balcony, the smile that spread across her face and how bright her eyes looked certainly captured how in love she felt. From the ground in the middle of some bushes stood Jim in his red and black armor and stone blue skin. He had one hand extended towards Claire as if he wanted to join her on the balcony.

  
Douxie took her cell phone and almost inadvertently dialed Claire's number, she answered on the second ring “yes, Douxie, what's wrong? is an emergency? "Douxie was slow to respond but in the end he was able to gather enough air to speak" no, it's not an emergency but I recommend that you and Jim come to the Metropolitan Museum of Art right now, you really won't believe this unless you see it in person "

  
"What is it ?"

"She has to see it, transport you to my address in 5 minutes, she has to see it, really" and then hangs up without letting her say anything else.

  
"I'll come back, stay here" he told Nari and went to look for the nearest janitor's closet. exactly 5 minutes after the call a dark portal was opened near Douxie and Claire and Jim left the portal completely taken aback by the seemingly urgent call.

  
"What is so urgent that you send us a call from Arcadia?" Jim asked

  
"You just have to see it." The magician said before turning around and leaving the closet followed by the young couple on their way to where he had left Nari.

  
The pair followed her in silence until they saw the painting with their own eyes, where they both let out a simultaneous gasp.

  
"We are ..." Claire began

  
"... us," Jim finished saying as they both got as close to the painting as possible. Absorbing every possible detail, Claire's eyes fell on the plate beneath the painting.

  
"This painting is called forbidden love, some people believe that seeing it Shakespeare received the inspiration to create his acclaimed play Romeo and Juliet"


End file.
